Mr. Key's Brainfart-o-Tron
Introducing Mr. Key Inc.'s latest creation: The Brainfart-o-Tron!!!11!!1!!! specificly adjustd to my key hed only, so sory. okey hers a big tasty ol brainfart for al you lbeffers: Godzila entrs vietnam an then- no wait dats 2 offensiv so sory pls undrstand. okey uhh..... Hefvfdgdsr's grandma gets a spinoff. def need some of hefvfy's grandmothr she bake the gud cookis for me and susan. Okey wat else We beat esmrldrldsmdlsdmrldsmdlrdelda upside da hed, i becom presidnt, and den prim minister, and den vice presidnt, den im like who be puttin mistr key down to ol vice prez yo yu know im lovin an den jet cheetah my main man com up an be all like "iz good m8 politics be cray cray jajajajaja" and den mr. r0ostr from forein affrs be like, "i bribed the secrtrtyry of stat" which i no like but den he also beat esmrlsldmdnsdrlsmdslrs upside da hed becaus we mak pece agrement on dat but now he got my job but den if yu remembr in da key continuity we had da hefvfdgdsr's grandma so she be all like "ohmagosh we just ended on a super awsum cliffhanger stay tuned for mor but in ordr to secure the mr. key copyrght i gota make som money for paramount productins wid dis spinoff whil da loyal fans wait for da next mr. key film (copyrght mistr key inc no esmslsdssdmsdrls or r0ostrs alowd) so she mak her spinoff wher she revel da super speshul cookie recipe. An den when the nxt main mr key film coms out i got da recipe all thnks to the marvol(tron) cern-o-matic urnivase. so den thanks to da mabel univers i got da cookis alredy an da mark buffalo replacing my gud friend not brad pit from fight club n den i launch rufallo and cookie recipe at mr r0ostr and he go ded and den i lay som sick beats and ma wife susan coms in and she say "u want some fries wid dat burn" to dat mean old roostr before she claws mr r0ostr off the empire state buildin and den I say thats how its don bby an we get remaried an its perfect but sudenly ruff-aloha's contract expires so we get in edwrd newton and the whol marvelus urine-voice gets disruptd but it ok becaus if yu saw the dubl-feature marathon eastr egg from hefvfdgdsr's grandma's spinoff of her originl movi spinoff of da mr. key gets vice presidn't film den yu remembr wen she got da time vortx gem which nullifis nerly all copyrght claims and den its all gooood and den we all eat more cookiiis and den the tummyache coms on from 2 much cookis and rocket i mean jet cheetah be all like "m8 yu know how the key intestins cant take those cookis yur organs be cray cray" and i respon like "why yu usin cray cray so much" and den hefvfdgdsr remins me in gibbrish of the crayola sponsorship neded. its da only way da mayvil sin-imp-attic unicornvers and hefvfy's grandma's time vortex can corect da mark rufalo eduardo nortino paradox efect by addin da super awsum crayola product placmnt so we pick up our crayons and i be like "susan, hers yur new makeup so tasta la rainbow" and we laugh an we laff but its not funy becaus laws of marvl univrs issue #364 state dat susan must now use da cray cray crayons for her makeup an dats just not cool yo and i dnt need no midseason susan go emo maybe finale if yu know what im sayin and jet cheetah be like "dat emo susan rewrite from da writers strike b cray cray" an den i think is dis jet cheetah guy be grabbin most of the episods runtime as th super not awsum but totly predictbl comic relief charectr cuz dat aint right where dose hulk guys at anywho its tim for a revers time vortx i say but whatev thats just my aha moment okey. Stay in schol an accept all crayola posibl pls. Trivia *Mr. Key referenced him in Australia by unintentionl magic. Category:Mr. Key's inventuns